controlled
by LOSHfan4546
Summary: what happens when brainiac comes to the justice league? emotions run wild, lifes are put to the test, and black canire has a secret that she only tells one person. it's my first story please R&R! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Love the justice league but I don't own it. : ( **

**This is a two part story the first story is called controlled and the second one is controlled part 2. Easy as that. **

Ch 1

Wonder woman was walking around wondering what to do with her self. It was her day off but she was still at the tower, she didn't feel like going down on earth. She came across batman in the hallway.

"Hi" she said

'Hi" he said back. She stood next to him for a while, both silent.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" batman asked her.

"No but I can see when I'm needed else where." She flew off, batman smiled.

Then the sirens went off everyone ran to the control room to meet J'ohn

"What's happening?" hawk girl asked.

"Nothing" j'ohn told them dumbfounded.

"What do you mean nothing?" green lantern asked "the siren went off we're needed somewhere."

"No there's not there's something with in our bounds triggering the alarm." Superman told them standing next to J'ohn.

"So there's a bug?"Flash said very confused

"Yes but on a higher scale." Superman told them

"As in?" flash had no clue

"As in there is a virus in our computer. But I just don't know what could have caused it." J'ohn said

Batman and superman looked at each other

"We do" batman said then both batman and super man said together

"Brainiac."

**Sorry it's so short I'm still working on it R&R please : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry ch 1 was so short I'll try to make them longer. Am I supposed to disclaim on every ch ? oh and I got some of my info from one of the other series. I forget, it was either batman animated or superman animated that it showed brainiac. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything justice league or batman or superman **

Ch 2

"Brainiac?" flash laughed "so a computer nerd hacker with a stupid code name has gotten in to the operating system?"

"You have got it way wrong." batman told him "and you of all people should not be talking about stupid code names!"

"Sorry" flash said defensively

"So who is this brainiac?" wonder woman asked

"He is a living computer program with high hopes of taking full control of all humanity." Superman replied.

Flash piped in "so I guess J'ohn's got nothing to worry about!"

"I might not but now you do!!" he ran for flash tried to punch him but missed and quit.

"FOCUS!" superman screamed "we need to find out how he got in to the computer systems."

"That should be easy considering you thought brainiac technology was kryptonian." Batman said with a smirk. Superman shot him a glare and walked off knowing he was correct.

--

Later when batman and wonder woman where alone wonder woman asked batman "sooooo when was this encounter with brainiac?"

"A while ago when I was still partners with robin, a nano bot was placed on my ear and went deeper in to my brain, it ate away at it until I was under his control."

"So how does superman know about him?"

"Superman and brainiac go way back, let's just sat that if it wasn't for superman the world would be enslaved by an evil computer."

"Wow interesting"

Then green lantern came by "I don't mean to burst your bubble but brainiac has come out of the computer. We need back up!"

"We're on it lead the way!" Wonder woman said. Green lantern lead them to the control room. Brainiac was all powerful, he blocked all of the punches superman and super girl where throwing, all of green arrows shots where sent back at him, he was shocking hawk girl, and calculating every move flash was going to make. Then wonder woman ran for him as batman tried to tie him up with his bat rope (**a/n the rope that ties people up if it hits you) ** wonder woman got a good punch, but brainiac arose from the floor in 5 different spots.

"_Oh my goodness" _thought wonder woman

Super girl, superman, green arrow, batman, flash, green lantern, wonder woman, and J'ohn where the only ones standing, at ready for a fight. Super girl, wonder woman, batman, and green arrow charged. As they were running at brainiac they all of a sudden felt a purple light and could only watch as brainiac disappeared before them.

"That was weird" super girl said

"Trust me that was nothing compared to-"superman started

Batman fell to the floor holding his side in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the comment ****DianaRulz it means a lot keep reading. I just figured out how to get more ch online. **

Ch3

The next morning green arrow, super girl, batman, and wonder woman woke up dizzy. Super girl went to find superman not feeling well.

"how are you feeling?" superman asked

"Horrible" she replied

"Me to" wonder woman said

"Make that 3" green arrow joined in.

"Do you think it's like a stomach bug?" super girl guessed

"I don't know but I don't like it." Green arrow told the other girls.

"I wonder what could have-"wonder woman paused looking ready to hurl "started it, and with only the three of us." Then black canary came by

"Don't use the co-ed bathroom." She warned

"Why?" green arrow

"'Cause batty's throwing breakfast in the toilet."

"Ew." Super girl frowned

"So it's the 4 of us" green arrow started when wonder woman finished

"I've got it!!" she exclaimed

"What?" the others asked

"When brainiac hit us 4 with the light and disappeared, it must have had an effect on us."

"So a light is making us queasy?" Green arrow was extremely confused at this point.

"Could be." J'ohn told them "We should run tests just to make sure." J'ohn, green arrow, wonder woman, and super girl went to find batman to fill him in.

Black canary walk up to superman with a very annoying perky smile

"Sooooooo superman, what do you know about brainiac?"

"Well he is a computer with a very high level of intelligence, and he can take control of anything electrical."

"So he can control black lighting?" Black canary was smirking

"Any _object_ electrical. Or a database, memory, or password he can crack."

Black canary looked at the digital clock it read 12:30

"Well I'm going to get some lunch. Bye."

"Bye." Superman replied as his friend walked off toward the lunch room.

**sorry it was short i'll keep typing :)**


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

**I am going to combine Ch 4 and 5 to make it longer. **

Ch 4

Green arrow and the other sick lings had just found batman, and explained to him on why they where feeling so terrible. Then in return he told them his encounter with brainiac.

"Wow brainiac must like you" super girl joked.

"Not helping" wonder woman shot at her.

"Like I said come to the medical bay and let me run tests." J'ohn was becoming impatient.

"Fine." green arrow gave in "But no needles!"

J'ohn hooked them up to some brain tests to make sure all of their chemicals where going straight

"Is it just me or is everyone starting to feel strange?" batman thought out loud.

Then they (they as in green arrow, wonder woman, super girl, and batman) started to rip apart all of the equipment

"Foolish marshen." Super girl'd been taken control of by brainiac.

"Your old technology is no match for my new weapons. These humans seem to be strong enough to fight you down to the ground!" batman cried uncontrollably.

J'ohn's expression was in awe he started to run, but super girl ran in front of him. Green arrow tried to shoot him with an arrow but J'ohn phased through the floor and just Barely missed a punch from batman.

"Superman!" J'ohn called once he had found him in a conversation with green lantern

"What? What's wrong?"

"Batman, green arrow, Kara and Diana have been taken over by brainiac."

"Wait, I thought brainiac was a computer program. How can he control humans?" Green lantern asked

"He is but he can, as you have seen, turn in to a walking robot and some how place microscopic chips-"

"Let's hold on, on the explanation for a while!" flash called while dodging a punch from batman "And skip to the part where you tell us how to stop them!" wonder woman was behind him and kicking him hard. Green arrow was in a fight with black canary, and super girl was hitting hard on hawk girl when superman answered flash's question.

"We have to destroy brainiac. It's the only way."

Everything stopped when he said that, green arrow, super girl, wonder woman, and batman dropped to the floor dizzy.

"What happened?" Flash asked

"I have no idea." Green lantern said in response. "But what ever it was we should stay on our guard."

"What happened?" Wonder woman asked confused once she lifted herself off the floor.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Black canary asked.

"No." batman said not caring if the question was pointed at him.

"But I can tell it was bad." Green arrow observed looking around to see some of his fellow league members with some minor cuts and bruises.

"Well now more than ever we know we need to shut brainiac down. And fast." Green lantern said to them.

Later when Black canary an green arrow where alone

"So you don't remember anything at all?"

"No." Green arrow explained "it was like I blacked out, but I could see what I was doing."

"You'll remember this." Black canary said getting closer to his face to kiss him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands around her waist.

"I love you." She said in a whisper.

"I love you too."

Black canary started walking toward her bedroom for them to sleep together. To her kissing wasn't enough.

When black canary woke up she found herself not in her nice warm bed with green arrow, but in space with only her undergarments on. She was so scared the tower was no where to be seen, then she looked up.

"Thank god" she thought as she came in to the tower. Once she got in she tried to run to her room to get more cloths on but she was grabbed by the hand and pulled aside.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH."

"SHHHHH" superman screamed "quiet!"

"What's going on?" she asked looking at flash, superman, hawk girl and green lantern.

"We need to shut down brainiac. And why are you half naked? " green lantern asked looking at her.

"For one thing I know we have to shut him down and why I'm half naked is none of your bisnes and a long story." She had to get some sort of cover up so her and green arrow wouldn't get caught.

"We need to tell you what we think will work." Hawk girl told her

"I'm listening." Black canary was becoming inpatient, And cold.

"We think that if you scream at him-" they all looked at him "You know what I mean, then he will over power and explode." Flash smiled in his success in telling her the correct plan and not looking at her nakedness.

"Good idea. So I need to get to?"

"Brainiac the original, not the people he possessed "superman answered

"I have found them." Wonder woman called to the others

"Follow my lead." Green lantern whispered. "We surrender."

"What?" green arrow asked.

"If you let us see brainiac." Green lantern finished.

Then brainiac appeared out of thin air and spoke

"What is your request?"

Brainiac was about 20 feet from black canary "Come on closer." She thought **(A/N I have no clue how far black canary can sonic scream but I'm just guessing) **brainiac started to walk closer to them.

"We just wanted to ask if we could help in any way?" green lantern had a reassuring voice, but also convincing.

"Closer." She thought, he was about 13 feet away now. She had her chance, it was risky from this distance but she had to try…

"COVER ME!" Black canary jumped toward brainiac and screeched as loud as she could and as long as she could. She had wonder woman and green arrow coming at her but superman and flash took them out. She screamed until every last breath in her body was gone, then droped to her knees to try to catch her breath.

"Superman did she?"

"I think so."

Wonder woman, batman, green arrow, and super girl fell to the floor as little pieces of metal came out of there skin creating a small mark of blood on the skin.

"Yep he's gone." Hawk girl commented.

"My head is killing me." Green arrow complained.

"Ow." Batman said ever so calmly.

"That's batty!" flash half joked.

"Call me batty again and I'll-"

"Is brainiac gone, for good?" super girl asked

"We think so." Superman answered.

"Mother always told me men where no good." Wonder woman smiled

"Go wonder woman mom!" super girl joked around.

"You know men are standing right next to you." Batman told them

Wonder woman and super girl giggled "Oh yeah"

"So where did brainy go?"

"Well we hope he's gone." Superman didn't sound so sure when he said that.

"That didn't sound good." Green lantern spoke up.

"Well every time he is 'destroyed' he comes back."

"There's no trace of him on the computer." J'ohn said

Batman walked up to superman "sounds like its different this time superman. When I regained control of my self last time the computers at the station where still going crazy after he left. So if the computers have no trace of him then maybe he really is gone."

"It does make sense." Wonder woman backed him up

"WOO-WHOOOO he's gone!" flash cried "Now what?"

"Now what!?" scolded wonder woman "Now we clean up and go see the damage done on earth while we where… occupied"

**Was that ch better? Was it to long? if there are spelling errors like sun and son or wrong spellings of words please let me know! : ) I'm working on the sequel it will take a long time because I'm going to write most of it them post so no one is waiting for the next chapters I might have it up in about a month ½ thanks 4 reading !!**


	5. read! it's short

**Sorry about that there is one more chapter I'm trying to get up, come back I'll have it posed by at least the August 30**


	6. last chapter

**Finally my first story is done!! Click on my name up top to see the other stories I am going to type up online for your enjoyment. **

Brainiac hadn't come back to the justice league for a small while so batman and wonder woman decided to meet for lunch.

"So." Wonder woman spoke

"So." Batman replied

"I felt really weird not being in control. Was I the only one who all of a sudden-"

"Knew everything about myself, green arrow, super girl, and you. The as soon as the knowledge was received it disappeared." Batman finished

"Yeah."

"Me too"

"Good then I'm not crazy." Wonder woman seemed relived

"I don't know about that." Batman smiled a small smile.

"I love you." Wonder woman blurted out, touching her lips as soon as the sound escaped her mouth. Batman got closer to her.

"I love you too." He kissed her silently. She smiled

--

Green arrow was watching the other planets and stars out of a window when black canary came by.

"Umm. Green arrow I need to talk to you."

"Yeah." He said

"Alone." She was so quiet yet so assertive. They walked to his room where green arrow dared to ask:

"So what's so important you needed to ask me alone?"

"Well I wanted to tell you sooner but between the fear of you knowing and brainiac taking you over and I-I. Now I'm sure." She looked him in the eye, he was concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Green arrow, I'm pregnant."

--

Then in the deep depths of a computer hard drive brainiac awoke determined to find and destroy the justice league and any who stands in his way.


End file.
